


Human Nature

by VampSlayer93



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampSlayer93/pseuds/VampSlayer93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is a mutant who wants to be normal and always tried to but was far from it. Now, she's Victor Creeds personal property and doesn't know what her life will be now. Will she fight to be human and die trying or give into her feral nature and fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*This is my first ever Victor Creed (Sabertooth)/OC fanfiction. Love them, read them but never wrote one. Please be merciful, and leave comments or suggestions. Thank you!!*

Human nature, what exactly does it mean to be human? Cause I know I'm not completely human, I'm actually a mutant. I'm a Feral, with sharp talons, slightly pointed ears and piercing blue eyes.

I'm 5' 10", with wavy shoulder length brown hair with an athletic build. I've got great legs cause I love to run, and I'm alright in the chest department but I like them, 4Ds are big enough.

My name is Lily Jamison, I live in North Dakota. Where the cold is my best friend and the hunt is always close by. No I don't mean people, we have all kinds of wildlife around and hunting isn't seen as suspicious or weird, it's a pass time.

I'm one of the best hunters in Bismarck, but Pauls Valley has better ones. My Uncle hunts and stuffs big game, one of my favorites was his black bear. I would look at the claws and line them up with my own.

I used to call myself a monster, but my Uncle Wayne always knew the truth. He was a mutant too, similar to my own mutation. He was more canine and I was more feline, but we were peas in a pod.

I used to think of my mutation as a curse but I know it's a gift. That was until I ran into Victor Creed... then everything changed.

******

Chapter 1

Summer time here is always beautiful, sunny with a cool breeze and everyone is out and about having a blast. My family and I were heading to Detroit Lakes for some good food and a cold dip in the lake.

Once we made it to our family cabin, I settled into my room taking out my hunting gear and all my clothes. Among all my things was my favorite knife my Uncle Wayne made me, it was made with a bucks root horn as the handle, it was from my first kill and I treasured it.

My uncle had passed last winter before Christmas and it was part of our last memories together. He was the only one who truly understood me and I miss him so much.

"Lily, once you're all set. Would you like to join your sister and I to the lake?" Asked my mom.

"I'm going into the woods for bit, maybe I'll sit in my hunting spot and enjoy the wilderness."

"You're always off to the woods Lily," Said my sister Rain, "and you better not stay out all night, it may not set until 9 but we're here on vacation with family."

"I'm not going to be out all night, I promise. I'll be back for dinner time." I kissed my mom and sister before I headed out the back door.

My sister and I are similar in features but she has darker skin and brown eyes, she gets that from my father. But I actually don't really look like either of my parents. I look more like my aunts from both sides, it's weird how genetics work thay way.

It was around 8 o'clock when the sun starting setting slowly, it was a beautiful shade of orange with a darker orange at the top.

I was starting to trek back when I kept hearing branches shaking from above me. I though it might be squirrels getting into there homes in the holes through the trees.  
"I must be loosing my minds, you're hearing things Lily." I said to myself.

And anyone who says they don't talk to themselves sometimes is a liar, we all do it.

I started walking slower, just incase of any surprises. I shouldn't be so paranoid. My family and I are not the only ones who have vacation homes out here. Must be someone close by.

I was about a quarter mile from my house when I heard a large thud on the ground. I slowly release my claws, ready for anything.

As I turn around I see a large man, strong head with big shoulders. His eyes are so dark, almost completely black and he had a fanged smile. Another Feral, out here in the middle of the woods?

"Who are you?" I asked, my claws at my side, ready to go.

"I could ask you the same question frail." He sneered, teeth showing and small growl too.

"I asked first. It's rude not to answer a ladies question."  
"I live around here, my cabin is two miles north of here. I heard you sneaking around my home, but then I smelled you and thought it was my lucky day."

"Well, my cabin is a quarter mile south of here. I'm here with my family. I didn't mean to trespass, I was going to my old hunting spot." I started do shiver, he making me feel very intimidated so I slowly started to back away.

"Well, most people know not to step on my property but because you're a hot piece of ass, I'll let this slide." He kept stalking closer to me, every step back I took her took two forward.

"Well, thanks for the rude compliment but I need to be going. My family will worry about me. Goodbye." I turned around swiftly and starting sprinting to the house. I was a few feet away when he grabbed me.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, smashing me into the closest tree face forward.  
I groaned in pain, I could feel his claws in my arm.

"You think I'd just let you on my land without any problems? That I'd let you get way with it?"

"You told me you'd let it slide! Aw, please let go of me!" 

He pressed me closer to the tree, I could feel his hard chest on my back. His hot breath on my neck, I was not getting out of this too easy.

"Yeah I did, but I don't get to mention how you would pay me to let it slide." He was getting closer to my neck, I could almost feel his teeth he was thay close.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"Oh feisty, I love that in a feral. You'll be fun to break."

He turned me around quickly, hands above my head and his eyes level to mine. My heart was racing, but I could feel the beast inside, I was not going down easy.

"Not as much as you will be." I lifted myself from my midsection and kneed him in the lungs knocking the wind from him. He only fell back for a second before he charged me. 

I grabbed my knife from my boot and stuck in his chest. It was inches away from his heart but he was really pissed now.

He growled fiercely grabbing my hand from the knife and knocking me to my knees. Before I could get back up he grabbed my hair and dragged me to the wood pile and tossed me on it.

The hard wood hit my back, I groaned in pain. My vision was starting to blur, all the rage was clouding me.

I heard him pull the knife from his chest and toss it into the ground. I heard it drop and then nothing, a few seconds of peace to catch my breath. 

I left my guard down for too long. He was on top of me before I could lift a finger.

His fingers around my neck starting getting tighter and I could smell my blood. I was going to die, and I wasn't done living yet.

"You've pissed me off enough, if you want to live you will do as I say. You do whatever I tell you to do and if you fight me again, I will slaughter your family while you watch and then, you're next. And I won't be fast about it, it'll be slow and painful. And just before you die, I'll rape you until you bleed. Death will be your last wish."

I was so scared, I didn't want my family to suffer because of me. I had to do what he said, or my family and I would pay the ultimate price.

"Please, just let me be with my family one last time. We're only here... a few more... days." He was squeezing my throat too tight. He loosen up just enough for me to finish. 

"I will do what you say but please let me say goodbye." I was starting to cry, his face was emotionless. He watched me cry, I grabbed his hand and clutched it. Then he let me go, but I was still crying.

"You have the weekend. But once it's over, you're mine. No fighting, no beggin. Unless I ask you too." He laughed at me. And then started to walk away. 

"My name is Victor Creed, and I will be the only thing for the rest of your life. If you live very long that is." He growled and ran off.

Once he was gone, I finally pushed myself off the woodpile. Everything was starting to heal, thank god my mutation was going to hide my pain. I saw my knife on the ground, it was cover in his blood. 

I never encounter a Feral male so powerful before, I could smell he was older from the blood he left behind.

My life was about to be over, I was going to be a slave.  
I couldn't let this happen but I at least got the last few days to spend with my family and get them home safe.

I'm so pissed I let him get the better of me. My uncle taught me how to fight but I still failed, I'm so weak.

I'm going to die, this 'Victor Creed' is going to do what he wants to me and then kill me.

Fuck! I just want my mommy, I just want my family.

I had enough time to shower and clean up before my family got back. I was changing when my sister knocked.

"So, how was the woods? Still full of trees?" God, I was going to miss that, I was going to miss her.

"Fine. And yes, still full of trees. What's for dinner?"

I had to change the subject. I needed to be normal for the rest of the trip.

"Mom said we should go out to Zorbazs for dinner, we can all get some pizza."

"Great, thay sounds good. I'll be out in a minute."

Come on Lily, hold it together. Just enjoy the time you have.

So, I explained to my mom and sister that I got a job offer from a local hunter to work with him and travel. I told them I'd keep in touch and be back home later for my things.

Of course I wasn't sure if that was ever going to happen, probably not.

I was going to be a slave to a powerful mutant, I don't even know if I'll ever see the light if day again.

But I shared my tears with my mom and sister, telling them they were happy tears and that I would see them again soon and keep in touch.

I'm so scared I could just pass out. I watched them leave from the porch, and drive away. I was sending big waves and lots of kisses.

I was probably never going to see them again. I was going to miss them so much.

"I hope you didn't tell them what was really the reason you stayed behind. But I know you didn't, I followed you the whole time."

Victor was on my roof, talking down to me. Then he jumped off and landed right in front of me. I'm about to faint I'm so scared, I'm shaking.

"Alright frail, get your shit and let's go. I'm not waiting all day."

I couldn't move, I was frozen with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... yet." He smiled down at me. He forced to look up at him.

"Get moving frail... now!" He followed me into the house and stood outside my door, watching me pack.

"I promised my mom I would keep in touch, will I ever get to speak to her again?" My voice was shaking, eyes red from crying.

"If you keep me happy, I'll give you anything accept your freedom. You'll never have that again, wherever I go, you go. You're mine, and I'm going to be your master, keeper and mate."

"Mate? What's a mate?"

"Don't worry frail, I'll teach you what a mate is. You better keep me happy. For your sake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I just wanted to be a little clear on what the characters look like I imagine. Lily resembles Alexandra Dadarrio from the Percy Jackson movie series where as Victor is a cross between the first X-Men movie and Liev Schreiber.*

I tried to make the walk to his property go slower so I could savor the sunlight. I didn't know if or when I was going to see it again.

He kept turning around, giving a pissed-off side eye. I didn't look him directly. I looked at everything else around him.

“God, you're fucking slow. If you don't keep up I'll carry you and you won't like it.” He growled. 

“Sorry. I'll keep up.” Now I had to keep his pace, but of course he's huge with big legs so he takes bigger strides.

“If you were really sorry, you'd be feeling it right now. You're lucky you're still walking.”

Fuck. Will I even make it to 21 or get to have a life at all? If I'm lucky, I'll bore him and he'll let me go. But I have a deep doubt.

“We're almost there, once inside you're cooking me dinner. The fresh kill is still in the sink, hope you like rabbit.”  
Actually I do like rabbit but I don't want the snide bastard to know, I just shook my head and kept walking.

I wasn't looking where I was going and smacked into the front of his chest. I looked up just in time for him to grab my neck.

“I can't hear your fucking head rattle, unless you want a bullet in your head? That can be arranged, but I want a fucking answer next time. Got it?”

I struggled a little in his grip, “yes sir.”

“Good little bitch. Now get in front of me and keep walking.”

He let go of my throat and shoved me in front. I was starting to see his cabin.

It actually looked quiet normal on the outside, it reminded me of my uncles house.

Beautiful dark wood on the outside with a lighter trim, but it had small dark windows. Probably tinted for his privacy and a huge door, definitely big enough for him to fit.

I stepped onto the large porch and froze in front of the door. Once I pass that threshold, my life is not my own.

I felt Victor behind me, he growled low and then shoved me aside.

“I don't have all day little bitch, I'm getting hungry. Unless you want me to eat you, but I don't eat meat that wreaks of fear.”

He opened the door and dragged me inside. Quickly locking the door and turning on some security system.

I just stood there as he took off his coat and boots. I could see every harsh muscle on his back and chest.

Man this guys was ripped, I pray he'd never rip me apart though he easily could.

“I'm going down the hall to shower, my dinner better be ready in half an hour. The kitchen is on your left, don't make me wait for my dinner.”

“Yes sir.” I said without hesitating. I dropped my bag down near the door and took of my boots. After I took my coat off I walked quickly into the kitchen.

Wow, the kitchen was amazing. Everything I ever wanted in a kitchen was there. Mixer, two door oven, dish washer and a gorgeous cedar dining table.

But then it was ruined with four skinned and bloody rabbits in the sink.

I had to work fast for his dinner, I didn't know how he liked it so I cleaned them and popped them in the oven with some spices and veggies like: carrots, potatoes and broccoli.

The cabinets were wood with glass panels so could see exactly what was in each. Setting the table was fine until I needed to find the silverware. That took me a bit.

I was bent down looking in fridge when Victor walked in. His presence sent a chill up my spine.

“Do you want something to drink with your dinner?” I asked ask popped up from the fridge door.

“Beer, it's on the bottom shelf.” He plopped down in the chair at the far end of the table. Legs spread, making himself comfortable.

Once I got the beer, I popped it open with one of my nails and set it next to him. I was turning around to get his plate ready when he grabbed my arm.

“Once it's empty, get me another. Until I tell you stop.”

“Yes sir.” I grabbed his plate and set if front of him with his knife and fork. He slammed the empty bottle on the table and mad me jump.

“Come on little bitch, I'm thirsty.” I got his other beer when the timer went off in the oven.

I grabbed the pan out and set it on the table. Before I could get my plate down, he grabbed a whole rabbit by hand started to it with his bare hands.

I set my plate down and grabbed a few of veggies for myself. He completely ignored them, surprise.

I cut two legs off for myself and started to eat quietly. He was on the second rabbit when I started to eat.

The bones were hanging off his plate and some fell on the floor. Great, he's a pig and a slob, what a great combo.

He finished off the third plus what I didn't eat and left the rest of the veggies in the pan.  
8 beers but still steady as a door nail, must be the mutation.

“Clean up this mess, I'll wait for you in the living room.”  
He said it so calm, that made me worry more.

It took me about an hour to clean up but once I did, I started to shake. 

Walking down the hallway to the living room felt worse then walking to his cabin.

“Oh little bitch, I hate to be kept waiting.”

“Sorry sir, there was a lot to clean up.” I said sheepishly.

“I don't want fucking excuses. But don't worry, I'll break you of that too.”

He stood up from his big chair and walked up to me. I started to shake more.

He grabbed my throat again, lifting me up so we’re eye to eye.

“Tanning your hide should make your first night here really special. Maybe if your good afterwards you'll get a reward.”

“Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I'll be faster. I'm begging you.” I pleaded with my hands on his, trying to coax him to soften his grip.

“I like it when they beg, it makes the smell of fear so much sweeter.” He squeezed harder, making me gasp.

He dropped me hard on the floor but before I could get myself up he grabbed my hair and dragged me across to a closed door.

It was so dark inside, it was worse when he closed it shut.  
He turned on a lamp in a corner, I could see a large bed in middle of the wall behind me. It had all black sheets, pillows and blankets.

But the worse were the chains, connected to the end of the bed. Large, heavy silver chains that meant my doom. 

“Please, don't hurt me. I'll do as you say.”

“Oh you will, that I promise.” He dragged me closer to the bed. My head hit the base, and I heard the chains rattle against my back.

Dear god, please help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit is about to go down. *Warning*

He squat down in front of me, pulling my face towards him with his taloned forefinger.

“You will do as I say when I say it, or it'll come out of your hide, got it?” His heat, anger and musk were surrounding me.

I shook all the way down to my bones. “Yes sir.” Hot tears scrolled down my pink cheeks.

He leaned closer, licking the salty tears from my face. “Mmm, how I love that taste.”

He was purring now, like a cat after a long belly rub. He wrapped his left hand around my neck again, not tender but not as rough. Picking me up from the edge of the chained foot bed frame.

“So young, unmarked, just begging for what I have in store for you.” Turning my head, looking at both sides of my face.

Piercing blue eyes, begging for release in the dark and dead eyes before her.

“Please… Don't hurt me too badly.” I heard him scoff, deep in his chest, almost like when a tiger chuffs.

His right hand started to to trail down my chest, his talons tearing small holes down my shirt. He stopped at the top my jeans, tugging on my belt.

He unbuckled it, slowly, enjoying me as his new plaything. The pace was agony, I just wanted him to get it over with.

“Hmm, trying to give me ideas little bitch? I bet you weren't spanked enough as a child. I'll fix that soon enough.”

As the belt was almost out of my last loop, he whipped it beside himself so fast I flinched.

Bringing it in front of my face, folded, snapping it to mock me and thrill his own appetite for fear.

“You still wreak of that family of yours, I like a fresh canvas to work on. Go take a shower, you got twenty minutes starting now.”

I walked towards the door to get my bag of clothes and he stopped me right away. 

“No, you don't get privilege of clothes until I say so. Besides, you'll only have that towel on for short period anyway. I'd hate to tear up all your clothes.”

He was laughing at me as I walked towards the bathroom.

“Don't wash yourself with anything in there, just scrub down by hand. The only I scent I want is yours, that is until mine.”

Smug son of a bitch, how dare he treat me like a pet. I could easily tear his throat out, or so I wished.

Besides his age, his strength was heart wrenching and I wanted to live.

But not as some toy, but as myself. Maybe this would only last a little while, until my death or his boredom.

I walking into the next room and shut it behind me, taking a moment to breath.

The bathroom was beautiful like the kitchen, everything shiny and appearing new. The shower had three rainfall shower heads in the middle. The door made of glass while the rest was black marble with small streaks of white, like claws marks.

I turned on it as hot as I could bare and rushed in. Hoping Victor wouldn't walk as I was stripping off my clothes.

The heat felt amazing on my shaking body, the steam rising higher as some of the fear washed away.

I ran my hands across my body like I washing myself with body soap, starting with my neck working down.

He was right about my young body, unmarked for sure, a few little scars on my arms from childhood but otherwise clean.

I did those scars myself, testing out my healing factor once my mutation had awakened itself. I was about 9 when it happened. 

Little slashes on my arms, so small now, like a nick.

I was starting to relax, all the tension leaving my shoulders and back, now just melting down like the water on my body.

Once I opened my eyes again, I was worried I was short on time so turned the water off. Walking across from the shower door to the sink for a towel.

It was big, white and fluffy like a wool blanket. It was warm from the heat of the room. I dried my hair first and the rest of my body.

As I wrapping the towel around myself when the door flew open with Victor against the door frame.

“With only a few minutes to spare, I was hoping I got to drag you out, butt naked and all.”

“I bet you're used to disappointment.” I wanted to bite my tongue off right then. The small smug smile was gone within seconds.

“Oh, that smart will get you into a lot of trouble.” Standing in front of me now, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me out the bathroom.

He threw me on the bed, falling face down I tried to crawl away but he snatched my ankle and pulled her down.

I heard the click of the chain and the weight rested on my right ankle now. Trapped… Like a dog in a cage.

I whipped myself around, clutching the towel while looking at his smug face.

“Mmm, now that image I can get used to. I'm going to enjoy this.”

“I hope you enjoy silence, you can do what you want to me but it'll be radio silence from my end!” Fear was what he wanted, along with my screams and pain. I wasn't about to let him have it.

He punched my smart mouth, I could taste my blood and pain on my left cheek. My head fell back, I made a small noise but no scream.

“Oh little bitch, you're going to get it now. I was going to be easy on you first, now you're going to get it.” He ripped the towel from my body.

I tried to shield myself but he flipped me onto my stomach and grabbed my wrists behind my back. I felt something in his hand as he caught me.

It was my belt, he wrapped it around my wrists so tight I could the leather rubbing against my wet skin. It was uncomfortable but what was coming next would be far worse.

“Now you'll learn who you belong to.” I could feel his hard body against my back, his crotch rubbing against me.

“I won't fuck you just yet, but I will be enjoying this.” He ran his hand lightly down my back.

“What a lovely back you have, so soft and unscathed.” I was breathing hard, my heart racing but I wouldn't make a sound.

“How many should I give you, 2 or 3? No that would be too kind, I'll give you 10. That's how much you pissed me off.”  
He leaned down behind me, his front to my back.

I could feel his hot breath against my neck pulling back my damp hair, he moved my head aside to smell my neck, licking my pulse.

“How you heart races, it'll make the blood flow so nicely.” He bit down on the scruff of my neck, showing me his dominance.

I head butted him, hearing his nose pop a little. Damn that felt good.

Then in a instant, regret sunk in.

All five talons ran down my back so quick I couldn't hold back the scream, it was so loud that I almost thought I didn't make it at all.

The smell of my blood, feeling it run down my back onto the bed. Then I felt it again just as fast, the same inhuman sound coming from me.

I almost passed out, he pulled my head back showing me his blood dripping claws.

“Just for that, you get 10 more. I warned you.” Then he shoved my head down, this time racking his claws down slowly. Running them deeper over the fresh wounds on my back.

I was seeing stars, all I felt was my pulse running so fast… please let it stop… please.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold… I'm so so cold, I'm numb. Except for my back, I could still feel that. 

All the heat in my body was on my back, trying to stop the flow of blood.

I was trying to move but the rest of my body was so sore I could barely move.

“Uh.” The pain is unreal, I just wanted it to end. I don't think my mutation was going to heal me fast enough, the stress from the torture was too much.

Then I felt a warm hand on my head, brushing my hair out of face. I could feel long and gentle strokes. I thought it was my mom, I reached closer to it, the comfort.

But as I opened my eyes I saw who it was, it was Victor. He didn't look angry or pleased at my pain but kind of sad.

I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer, I just wanted to sleep. Make it go away please, just let me go. Then it went to black.

*Victors POV*

The frail passed out right before I finished the second helping of her lashing.

Her pail and fragile body now marked with red rich blood. The blood setting my teeth on edge along with my body. 

The marks on her made sure no one would take her. He marked her as his, with a large ‘V’ now covering her entire back.

I could fuck her right now, helpless and fragile. She couldn't fight me if she tried.

No fun without the screams and begging for me to stop. All the woman I've ever had were throwaways, one night stands or just a warm hole but never one that was mine.

No, this frail was different, she wouldn't give in so easily. But I didn't want her to, I wanted that spirit intact.

Why do I feel so rough inside, she got what she deserved. Insulate little bitch, I need to brake her.

I could hear her starting to move, or try really. What a waste of a young body, too much too soon.

“Uh.” I heard her cry out, I turned around looking at her rosy cheeks, the only other part of her body that wasn't sheet white.

Beautiful dark curls covered her face. God she smelled so good, just the smell of her skin drove me crazy.

I couldn't wait until she smelled like me… like us.

I ran my hand through her hair, still cold from the shower but still beautiful. Her pointed little ears sticking out, that made her more of a woman for me.

She pressed into my hand, making a calm groan come from her chest. She was enjoying the attention.

She slowly opened her blues eyes, looking into mine. Weakness, I felt it immediately, she would make me weak.

Lily… A delicate flower and me, a beast and a monster.

I don't deserved her, why did I do this? Fuck, I'm screwed.

Lily closed her eyes and her heart beat slowed down, she felt calm, no fear.

I'm not giving into weakness, once she has the strength it'll be time for the next mark.

*Lily’s POV*

Warmth, I could actually feel warmth again. I was still on my belly, the pain wasn't so bad but I could feel something wet and rough running up my back.

Then I felt him, Victor, leaning against my left side, pressing him warm body next to mine and cleaning my wounds.

He was licking my wounds, his warm breath spreading down my back, and I could feel the blanket on my legs.

“Shh…I'm not done yet little bitch. Don't want you to get an infection, I'm not done with you yet.”

He stroked my right arm while cleaning me, it was a strange comfort but I tried not to enjoy the kindness for too long.

I couldn't stop myself, I had to ask. “Do you really even care?” It came out raspy and quiet but I know he heard me.

He stopped stroking my arm, now leaning closer to my ear so I could hear him.

“I'm just a heartless brute. Maybe I'll just leave you here to rot.” He leaned closer behind me, his face behind my head.

He was smelling my hair, taking a deep inhale but I smelled him back. Turning my head to see his eyes, mine filled with the tension of my back.

“Please don't, I won't fight anymore.” He looked at me, pissed at my response. I was surprised.

“Come on little bitch, don't loose your spirit just yet.” I just looked at him, dead in the eyes like a fresh kill.

“You win, besides you don't need me to talk. I'm here to be warm body and do your bidding.”

He looked unhappy. Victor crawled off the bed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I tried to move, it was harsh and difficult but I managed to sit up, pulling the blanket over the front of my chest. It was still warm from Victor laying on it.

Victor looked so angry, maybe it's best not to speak at all except to say “yes sir.”

Sitting up on the bed, my hair was finally dry and I wasn't cold anymore but my back felt strained.

I was about lay back down when Victor opened the bathroom door. He was so big he almost fit in the doorway perfectly.

“You might reopen your wounds sitting like that, and I think there's enough blood on the bed already.” He strode towards me, I tried not to move, afraid of what to do I was frozen still.

Sitting down in front of me, he had a glass of water and some pills. Probably something for the pain but I was concerned it may be something else.

I think he could see the concern in my eyes. “It's just Ibuprofen, I'm not going to poison you.”

I took them from him, showing some mild trust. I swallowed quickly but the water helped my sore throat.

“Thank you.” I saw a small smile on his face. That shocked me the most, he could actually smile.

“You need to sleep, you're not good to me tired.” He removed the blanket off part of my feet and took off the chain.

Now what? Do I leave the room or sleep on the floor?

“Stay there on the end of the bed, so I can keep an eye on you. Don't try to leave, I'm a light sleeper and I will hear you.”

“Yes sir.” He got off the bed and took his shirt off while walking towards his large closet.

I was starting to get cold again, I wished I had my pajamas or at least my night shirt.

I heard Victor behind me, he tossed a large black shirt in my lap. It's like he read my mind, was this a trick, concern in disguise?

“Here. I don't have to tell you it gets cold out here.” Wow, was he really caring? I wasn't sure what to say.

I was still naked under the blanket.

“Don't get all skittish on me now. I've seen you naked, I must say I'd rather have you naked all the time.”

I pulled the shirt over my head first, slowly moving the blanket down as I put it on. Pulling my hair through it, I could feel some knots in it.

“Can I use the bathroom… Please?” I looked down, giving him all the power.

“Make it quick, I'm tired and I know you need sleep too. You're lucky I didn't keep you up… with my other plans for you.”

He went from kind to cruel in seconds. Not to say I wasn't surprised at all.

I slowly slipped myself out of the bed, trying not to reopen my already healing claw marks. But every step sent stings down my body.

But I also didn't want please him with a visual my backside too.

“Ah.” I tried not to make a sound but that was going to be nearly impossible.

I took my time in the bathroom, when I opened the door he was in the same spot on the bed. But the blood soaked blanket was gone and new one was on it, this one a rich dark blue.

He got up, slowly walking towards me, wearing only black boxers. “You look good in my shirt, but you'd look better without it.”

“If you don't want me in it then I must not deserve it.” I couldn't look him in the eye. 

Here came the chills again, but these were ones I've only felt once before. When I like someone, when I felt an attraction.

I can admit that Victor was a handsome man and had a great body but the monster behind the looks was what I worried about.

He got up from the bed. He was so big, chiseled with muscles everywhere and he had a well groomed hairy chest.

“Hmmm… Don't give me ideas frail, it sounds like you want it.” Pushing my head up towards him, the other hand running down my hair to the back of my neck.

He pulled me in close, I had my hands on his chest, stopping me from being crushed into his body.

I was lightly running my hands down his chest unintentionally but he was so warm. I heard and felt a purr come from his body.

“What a beauty you are… And you're all mine, to do what I want.”

I knew it was too good to be true, the ‘kind’ Victor was gone and the beast was back.

Victor picked me up, bridal style and laid me on the bed on the bed again.

My sore back hit the bed, I gasped at the feeling but not for long.

Victor crawled on top of me, pinning me to the bed with him between my legs. He was hard and filled with lust, so much I could smell it.

I don't think waiting for marriage was ever going to happen now. I was going to loose my virginity to Victor and I hoped it would be over quickly.

Dear god, just let me live through this, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Victors POV

“You don't get to say no to me frail. The only thing you get to say is yes.” I grabbed her hands roughly, pinning them above her head. Her dark brown curls laid wildly around her head, blue eyes on fire.

Even in my shirt her curves drive me wild and she smells so sweet.

Black is not her color but a pale blue would do this beauty justice… Wake up Creed! This is a frail, like any other.

But she’s not, she’s tough yet fragile and she has a scent I haven’t smelled in years… Innocence.

Little bitch is a virgin, mine to break through and mark as mine only. She’ll never have a better fuck then me. Few that I’ve let live over the years tell me so.

As I trail my right hand down her chest, I’m slicing through the shirt, it’s cheap and replaceable.

Her breasts are perfect, nipples so hard and responsive. I twist one just to test her response. 

“Please!” She begs, quiet and gentle, she’s curling her toes trying to stay still and silent.

“No frail, I wanna hear you scream for me.” I lean down to run my tongue down her chest, even her taste is decadent like dark chocolate or an old scotch.

“Oh I could eat you up little bitch, your blood was sweet but your skin is sweeter still.”

Then her breathe hitched and she started to tremble again. “Please… no more pain. I can stand anymore, not tonight.”

I scoffed, “only one more thing to break frail, and it won’t take long.”

I’m going to take my sweet time with this one, and every night after that.

Lily’s POV

Fear and lust are a dangerous combination and this was not how I saw losing my virginity.

Not to a beast like myself and certainly not to this beast: Victor Creed.

He started slicing down my shirt, slow and with taunt. He knew what I was feeling, he could smell it. Damn my bodies inner betrayal, damn hormones.

My nipples grew hard with sudden exposure to Victor and the room. He trailed his right hand index finger and then he twisted one.

The pleasure went down all the way down to my toes, making them curl.

“Please!” I exclaim. I felt my body grow aroused and ready. This was going to happen.

“No frail, I wanna hear you scream for me.” He said. In a low menacing tone, dripping with pride.

I just didn’t want him to hurt me anymore. I begging him for no pain, I don’t think my soul could bare it. And neither could my body.

Purring in response to my whines of pleasure, he’s enjoying every minute of it. Dear god, please let this be swift.

Once he started licking my skin, my body betrayed me again, I wanted to purr, like a kitten getting her ears scratched but he didn’t deserve the satisfaction.

He was talking about how I tasted sweet, I couldn’t form a proper sentence but my body was doing all the talking.

My legs were being spread wider to fit his large body, “only one more thing to break frail, and it won’t take long.”

He let go of my hands long enough to remove his pants and crawl over me again but he didn’t settle between my legs.

He flipped me over onto my stomach, he was going to take like the animal he is… I could feel his arousal behind me, slowly inching to entrance.

He leaned down to my ear right before he entered me and said, “you…are…mine.”

Victors POV

I entered her quickly, it was fast and she clenched immediately.

“Uhh…fuck.” She exclaims, and I push her shoulders down further with my left and grab her ass with my right hand. Damn she’s tight.

“Clench me any harder frail and this won’t end well.” She loosens her hold a bit I finally start to move within her.

She’s so warm, fuck, I’m going to make this last all night.

I could cum right now but this is my night and I’m gonna make her so sore she won’t walk for days.

I pull out almost all the way and slam back in, she makes small moans and tightens each time.

“Oh god.” Lily’s noisy, I fucking love it.

“Victor…not God, he has no business with you frail. You’re to worship me only.” I start picking up my pace after an hour, each time she almost cums; I pull out and tease her, spanking her luscious bottom to a peachy red.

That belt came to good use before the night was done. It was 3 am and we’ve been fucking since midnight. She’s sweating, glistening with passion and she hasn’t cum yet.

While she’s weak with arousal, I turned her over on to her back, wrapping her hands at the chain loop at he end of the bed with her belt.

“I want you to see who made you cum, who your mate is.” Her blue eyes, glazed with need, started to cry out as I entered her again. 

Tossing her head back in passion, pumping in faster, I was so close. So fucking close.  
I grabbed her hair, pulling her eyes towards me. Black lust meeting blue passion. I’m just there and she screams, “Victor!” And comes undone and I follow suit.

I won’t pull out, not yet. I want her to feel all of me before she passes out.

I’m surprised when she looks up at me, I can see her fighting the sleep. She looks into my eyes and then my lips.

Raising herself us as far as she can, she kisses me. Just a peck, no tongue… She actually kissed me.

Fuck… What am I going to do now?

Before I can really kiss her back, she rolls back, turns her head and lulls back to sleep.

Once her breathing shallows, REM sleep kicking in, I pull out. Hearing her groan from the loss of my cock, it makes me smirk.

I untie her hands and rub her wrists, bringing back the blood flow to her fingers, I hear little noises from her which is nothing to be surprised by. I’ve exhausted the poor frail.

Pulling her to the headboard, placing her head on the pillows, brown curls falling around her face.

I pull them back behind her ear, I kiss her right next to her ear, “well done little bitch.”

Pulling the covers up, I wrap myself around her... falling into a deep sleep, next to her.

Lily… My mate.


End file.
